Robby Krieger Signature SG
The Robby Krieger Signature SG was introduced in 2010 as a Custom Shop model. This was mostly inspired by Krieger's personal favorite SG Standard (while the neck shape is a hybrid of that and a friend's '61 Standard). Gibson refers to Krieger's original as a 1967 model, but the features suggest it is in fact a late 1968 or early 1969. This would mark the first real reissue of a Batwing-era SG by the Custom Shop. In 2011, a 50th Anniversary standard production model was introduced, based largely on the '61 Reissue. Related: * SG Standard (1966-1971) Custom Shop Limited run of only 100 VOS and 50 Aged & Signed units. * $3,399 Street (VOS) * $5,799 Street (Aged & Signed) Body: * Solid Honduran Mahogany body * One-piece construction * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Custom profile * Set-in construction ** Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** 17o pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thinner vintage-style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** Push/Pull phase reverse (Bridge Tone) ** CTS 500k audio taper pots ** Mallory 150 "Bumblebee" caps Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons ** Double line, single ring * Strap locks * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard ** Standard bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle * Black, 1 Reflector & 3 Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge w/ Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Aged Dark Heritage Cherry 50th Anniversary * $1,849 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** '61 Reissue style beveling ** Tapered horns * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** '61 Reissue style heel ** 5 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.800/.895") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Classic font style ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** Push/Pull phase reverse (Neck Tone) ** CTS 300k linear volume ** CTS 500k audio tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Music-themed artistic backplate * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge w/ Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Heritage Cherry